Give me Another Chance
by Draco mudiliar
Summary: If Draco and Hermione were muggles living in muggle world, than how their life would have being. And how their life changed when Draco did a unforgivable mistake. Will Draco get another chance. Inspired by my own life. Hope you like it.
1. Give me a chance

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience not in the world of witchcraft and wizardry but in muggle world._

**Author's Note:** _Hey Hermione and Malfoy fans. This is my very first story, so I've come up with a new idea, inspired by my own life. If Draco and Hermione, well with others lived in muggle world and saw each other and fell in …. You know what. Hope you enjoy my_

_**Give me another chance **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

Weary eyes, tired and red because he had not slept for days, looked at the single dim light, with a glass of whisky in his hands, rocking on the rocking chair in the dark room. Far outside children were playing in the bright sunny day. People where pulling pranks on one another, it was April 1st. Spring has greeted the world with yellow flowers.

Draco closed his eyes for a second and again stared back '_In another four days it will be her birthday_.' he thought, with that he took a large gulp from his glass and closed his eyes as memories flashed back as fresh.

With a hockey stick in one hand and a spare one behind the tall boy, Draco Malfoy stood with his blond hair flying. Standing on top of the college roof.

He smirked at the students standing nervously below. He was unmistakably handsome with those steel grey eyes.

"_Close the gate."_ Draco said coolly to his side kicks Crabbe and Goyle.

Crabbe went running down. Blaise Zabini was standing next to him. He was a kind of advisory for Draco if he needed any.

It was college election in their first year and every student in the college knew, if Malfoy didn't win, than they would have to go home bleeding. But if he wins, than this day could be their life's best day.

_"Draco Malfoy Wins! And Harry Potter looses!"_ The headmaster announced over his office microphone.

_"Our new student council president is Draco Malfoy."_ with that he switch off the microphone and grinned to himself, thinking of his favorite wine, which Draco will be sending later this afternoon.

Crabbe and Goyle lifted him and brought him down.

_"Draco wins! Draco is our king. Three cheers to our SP (student president)."_

_"Hip hip, hurray"_ Blaise shouted to the student body, who breathed freely now and returned his cheers happily.

Draco's steel grey was searching for someone in the crowd, the love of his life. And found her there, waving her white silk handkerchief to get his attention.

She was the beauty in his college. On her feet, all boys will lay out their heart to get one look from her. But Pansy Parkinson's eyes were fixed only at the best of all. Draco Malfoy.

XXXXX

She was in the library preparing for her upcoming midterm exams. She covered her ears with both her hands, tried to read the same page for third time. With all the shouting and celebration sound coming outside, it was impossible to concentrate on the workload her teachers had given them.

_"Hermione! Harry lost again. I know this is all because of Malfoy bribing our headmaster. Harry had very good chance to win you know."_ Ron shouted and lowered his voice, when the librarian gave him a stern look.

Ron pushed his red hair off his forehead feverously, and spoke in whispers to the girl with brown hip length curly hair. She looked at Ron with her beautiful hazel eyes and spoke with naturally full, red lips.

_"Where is Harry?"_ she asked in her ringing sweet voice.

_"Ooh! He is sulking in the park. The usual, last bench in the left"_ replied a love sick Ron.

_" I know the usual bench Ron"._ She looked sarcastically at him.

_"Thank you Ms. Anita"_ Hermione said to kind looking librarian, as she gave back the book.

Hermione took her bag and wore her coat hood, as usual, covering most of her face and walked past the celebrating crowd towards the college park.

Hermione Granger was a beautiful girl with clear skin and right curves for a young woman. She would be man's dream come true, if she didn't hide herself in her baggy clothes and found more pleasure in books, then men.

Girls in her class always teased her. " _Here comes the book worm with nest like hair."_ These comments broke her confidence and to her heart, she thought she is not good enough to attract any guy.

_"Don't worry Harry."_ Hermione said, comforting him.

_" I have to put up with, him teasing me for next three years."_ Harry groaned.

_"I can't do this."_ He covered his face with his palm and his jet black hair fell forward over onto his lap.

"_Don't worry Harry, as time passes everything will become better, for you and for us."_ Hermione tried to console him.

_"I am going to…to leave this place or may be this country itself and…. Get away far from here." _He mumbled from the gaps of his palm.

_"Don't be silly Harry! You know this college is number one and how people fight for the admission here. We are lucky to even get a spot here without a problem because we are toppers."_ she tried to reason with him.

_"Lucky! How Lucky am I? I lost my both things to my dear enemy from my school days, Mr. Draco Malfoy ha-ha"_ Harry looked up with tear-filled green eyes and again bent down to let the tears fall freely into his palm.

Hermione kneeled before Harry who was sitting beside him. She pulled his hand from his face and asked, _"What do you mean both Harry?"_

_"It's Pansy."_ Ron interrupted from behind her.

_"Pansy Parkinson! Malfoy's girlfriend?"_ Hermione gasped, not knowing what to say.

_'Harry and… Pansy'_ she thought. Of course she had seen Harry looking at Pansy as she walked by swing her hips with short black hair. But how Harry fell for her, knowing about her weak character.

_"Oh God! Give me another chance" _Harry muffled into his palm.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked my Story<em>

_Please review negative or positive and encourage me to be a better writer._

_Thank you my beta polofreak15_


	2. Starcrossed mate

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience not in the world of witchcraft and wizardry but in muggle world_.

**Author's Note:** _Hey Hermione and Malfoy fans. This is my very first story, so I've come up with a new idea just fun. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Here is the next chapter of_

_**Give me another chance **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

_"Oh God! Give me another chance."_ Harry was so disappointed with himself.

He was trying so hard to get Pansy's attention from school days, but she had always waved it off. Until a month ago he stopped her in the way to college from her house.

_"Hey Parkinson"_ Harry yelled excitedly, as he came running behind her.

_"Oh you!"_ she said turning back to see who it was.

_"Hello, Potter"_ She said in cool 'go away' way.

_"Call me Harry, please?"_ Harry hurried, grinning at her.

_"What do you want Harry?"_ Pansy turned towards Harry but gave more attention to her nails than him.

_"I want to be friends with you Pansy…"_ Harry told as if her name was of gold he treasured.

_"Oh! Call me Parkinson and I don't want your friendship."_ She said looking both side of the road for Draco's car to give her lift to the college.

_"Please Pan… Parkinson?"_ He knelt down before her and clenched his hands together.

_" I ..I Lo…."_ Before Harry finishes his sentence, Pansy stopped him by her wave of hand.

_"Stop there Potter. Look I have no interest in losers."_

_" Please, give me a chance. I will prove myself."_ Begged Harry.

_"Oh Potter."_ Pansy was irritated and she finally said.

_"Ok! Just one more chance. Now elections are coming soon at school. You go for the student president and win."_

"_If I win"_ Harry asked, as he jumped up to his feet with happiness building inside him.

_"I will see. But if you lose, than stop chasing me or standing near my house all night or running all the back the corridors to face me just to say 'hello' OK?"_

Butterflies were flying inside Harry's stomach, because Pansy had after all noticed him. With that she walked way as she spotted Draco's car coming and knew Malfoy didn't like Potter.

XXXXOOXXXX

Hermione was trembling all over from head to foot. She feverishly wiped the imagery sweat from her forehead. She had to do it after all it is her hardship she was there. Biting her lower lips making it redder in tension she stood in the back stage waiting.

_"Next award is Best Student of the whole academic year,"_ the commentator announced.

_"Is Hermione Granger! Put your hands together for the best student our college has ever seen!"_ commentator's voice could be heard from all of the speakers.

Hermione's elder sister Samantha made her, or you can say forced her, to wear a silver white long sleeves blouse with floor length blood red velvet skirt, which hugged at right curves and put on a little natural makeup. Her mom Jean made a French plait for her hair, leaving tender curls to fall on either side.

"You are lovely, dear." her dad Mr. Granger said wiping mild unknown tears from his eyes.

"You look great Hermy!" Ron and Harry had said.

But still she was not sure of herself and walked nervously on to the stage to get the special award from the chief justice Mrs. Betty, honorable guest of the evening.

It was the college day function on their last day of college.

XXXXX

Draco was sitting next to his girlfriend Pansy in the last row. Being the student council president, he had to attend all of the college functions and had to check on all mischief making students and attend to complaints from their victims.

_"Do you like this?"_ Pansy hissed coming closer to Draco's ear. She put her right hand on his thigh seductively and rubbed the black fabric of his pants.

Draco was wearing his favorite silky black shirt folded up his sleeves to show his strong forearms and unbuttoned the first two buttons to show his blonde chest hair, the symbol of manhood.

Draco Malfoy was unmistakably the man of a woman's wildest dreams the 'Love God' or you can call him 'sex god of the college'.

His steel grey eyes looked at the hand with painted red nails on his thigh and looked straight at its owner.

_"Pan, not now."_ he lovingly warned her. Pansy grinned at him and Draco returned with the killing smirk of his.

As the SP (student council president), Draco was honest to his duties. He was always was there for the students rights and support them. After he became SP the students' hostel improved and classrooms had more facilities.

But studies, he never bothered. The teachers have to pass him to next year because his father, Mr. Malfoy, was in the college education board. His parents loved him more than his older brother Blake Malfoy.

_"Drrracco Maaalfooy, I waaant youuuu."_ Pansy purred in his ears. He smiled but didn't turn. Pansy become frustrated that her tricks didn't work. Planned to take it further.

She slid herself to sit onto his lap, touched the naked part of his chest and slipped her hand into the flimsy material, to hold his neck and pulled him closer.

Draco smiled at his girlfriend's sedative advances and bent down to kiss her painted lips, before he did so, he gave the hall one last glances. His smoked grey eyes stopped to see the girl walking nervously on the stage to get her award and Draco's heart stop for a second and butterflies flew inside his stomach. A very strange attraction or magnetized towards her, he felt like this before.

"_Who is that girl?"_ dragging his lips from Pansy as he asked.

Pansy turned back to see where's Draco's eye fixed on.

_"Oh! That book worm is Granger, Hermione Granger! as usual getting her Best Student award. Can't even get a single boyfriend for past three years. What she is going to do that stupid cup?"_ Pansy spat out, annoyed that her boyfriend is showing interest on another girl.

And she crashed her lips into his forcefully and kissed him passionately.

Before closing his eyes to enjoy the kiss his Pan was giving, Draco looked once again at the girl now standing near the guest for taking a photo.

_'Hermione Granger._' he thought.

XXXXOOXXXX

"_ Oh Drake! You are wonderful!" _Pansy squealed as she placed a hand on Draco's bare chest. Draco controlled his breathing and smirked holding Pansy's naked body close towards him.

'_Even though I am with the girl whom I love the most and just now we had a wonderful time together, than why I can't forget that girl in white and red? It's been more than a month. And each time I close my eyes, why I think of her.'_ Draco shook the thought from his head and tried to concentrate the one, lying in his arms, still breathing with open mouth for air and he grinned at her.

_"Want anything to drink Pan?"_ he asked with concern in his steel grey twinkling eyes.

_"I will love you more, if you bring me one."_ she panted on her back not bothering to cover her exposed body after he got up out of bed. He looked at the tiny pink tips of her small breasts, she liked to boast about. He smiled to himself and covered her, as he went to get drinks for both.

XXXXOOXXXX

_"Hermione, you said you will get married when you finish getting your degree. And now this?"_ Jean her mother waved her admission letter for a prestigious college for masters, angrily at Hermione.

_"Oh! Mother, who said I won't get married. Just before that I want to do masters and then go get a job and…"_ she ran and pulled out the letter from her mother's hand playfully and went an hide behind her father and her father, Ted, tried to stop Jean with his out stretched arms.

_"Jean! Jean listen to me. Let her study further. Until then, we will find a nice groom for her."_

_"Ask her first. I don't want to make plans, then we have to cancel them again."_ Jean rolled her eyes.

_"I'm okay with it."_ Hermione said. Her father gave them all a bear hug, by then Samantha ran and said "Me too! Me too!"

They hugged each other and laughed.

It was her happy little world.

XXXXOOXXXX

_"Daddy, I want the business."_ Blake Malfoy demanded.

_"You have a younger brother 'DRACO'. Do you not remember?"_ his father shouted.

"_Oh! He is good for nothing, he will only spend all the money on his so called friends."_ Blake replied angrily and marched out of Lucius Malfoy's cabin.

Mr. Malfoy was disappointed at his elder son's outburst. But he knew Blake was right about his younger brother. Even though his heart didn't take it.

Draco's very big weakness was his friends. His son believed them, trusted them and spends money on them like water.

_"Get me an appointment with our lawyer Mr. Tom now."_ Mr. Malfoy instructed to his secretary.

_'I must do something about this!'_ Mr. Malfoy thought.

XXXXOOXXXX

_"Drake! Drake did you hear Crabbe had inherited large amount of money and property from his dead uncle!"_ Blaise called out.

Draco looked from Pansy's head, pulling his lips from hers with a loud suction sound and shifted her off from his lap to the seat next to him.

_"Come again Blay?"_

_"Crabbe has become richest man of our city!"_ Blaise said excited, lifting his arm to show around them.

_"Is that true?"_ Pansy said thoughtfully.

_"That's great than lets party!"_ Draco said as he jumped from his high chair in the disco pub.

_"Can I come with you Drake?"_ Pansy asked and soon added at his curious glance at her, "_I just can't be without you Drakey."_

"Why? Sure! you always do. Then why ask today?" Draco questioned her but, he dismissed it quickly because he had something planned special for tonight.

"_Ok! Then I will pick you at ummm! 7.30 pm from your house."_ The blonde haired boy said.

_"I will be waiting until then. Bye!"_ she gave a quick peck at Draco's lips and half walked/ran outside the pub.

XXXXOOXXXX

"Don't you think, Pansy dressed with special care?" Blaise asked Draco, Inquisitively.

"Ummm?"

"Draco!"

"Ya yes! Blay." Draco said still searching for her. They just came in but she was lost in the crowd and for more than half an hour, his gaze was scanning the room for her.

Party was in full swing as usually arranged by Draco. Crabbe had promised to pay him back when he had hands on the money, he inherited, in another two days.

"_She must have guessed it. I have being hinting her for a week." _Draco gleamed as he took out a small jewelry box and opened it to show a single diamond gold ring.

"_Wow! This looks great man."_ Blaise gasped. _"But are you sure of what you…_" He shut his mouth to the rest of the sentence with one look from Draco.

Draco moved in shift movement across the room as he finally spotted Pansy's black hair.

_'Today my Love is going to be mine forever._' he thought happily.

Draco's grin vanished has he came closer to her.

"_What the FUCK is happening?"_ Draco barked at Pansy's back.

Everyone stopped dancing to stare at the three people.

"_Pansy how dare you! You bitch!_' Draco shouted for all to hear.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked the twist!<em>

_Please review_


	3. The betrayal

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience not in the world of witchcraft and wizardry but in muggle world._

**Author's Note:** _Hello! Hermione and Draco's fans. This is my very first story, so I've come up with a new idea just fun. Hope you enjoyed. Here is the next _

_Thanks to all the people who marked my story and me in their favorites._

_Thanks you for the people who spend their precious time to read my story_

_**Give me another chance **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

"What the FUCK is happening?" Draco barked at Pansy's back.

"Pansy how dare you! You Bitch," Draco shouted, breathing hard.

"Drakey, please calm down. I was going to tell you," Pansy pleaded as she got down from Crabbe's lap, pulling her skirt down as she did so, still looking at Draco but making sure not to look in that burning hot steel grey eyes.

"What is this Pan? How could you?" Draco started angrily but ended in whispering "I loved you and I knew you loved me too" he said in hurt voice.

"And you Vincent Crabbe" Draco stared at him. If looks could kill than Crabbe be on the floor drop dead. "Didn't you think for a movement that the girl you are snogging is your best friends lover" he spat at him.

"Sorry Draco. I...I... don't know, how it happened" Crabbe almost whispered in shame.

"What do you mean 'I DON'T KNOW'" Draco was towering over Crabbe.

When he dangerously came close to Crabbe, the whole room went silent, even the music had stopped. Everybody's eyes were wide and ears were sharp, so they would not miss a single word. This was going to be tomorrows or the coming month's hot gossip -

'Love-god Draco Malfoy's girlfriend found snogging his best mate'

Blaise sensed the threatening silence and walked to Draco's side and pulled his arm with fear, because Draco's body was in flame of anger.

"Please Draco, Come with me to the top floor." When Draco didn't move, "Please everyone is looking at you; let's go where we can talk privately".

Draco pointed his finger at the two guilty people and directed them to follow him.

Obediently Crabbe and Pansy followed them to the top floor hall.

XXXX

All were standing silently. Draco had turned to look outside the window, to hide his perking tears. His face was stinging with the night cold wind, more than that his heart was heavy with pain.

Crabbe needed to tell, what was exploding in his head and he stepped forward to the back of Draco.

"Drake, I didn't do anything. Believe me Drake, It's… It's all her fault" When Draco gave a sudden turn and looked at Pansy with suspicion, Crabbe got confidence, he went next to Draco and wiggled his finger at Pansy and said in trembling voice-

"We...we were talking and...and she suddenly kissed me on my...my" he pointed to his fat lips "Lips and before I… knew, she was on my lap, doing all sorts of things and... and I got carried away". Crabbe finally took breath and feverously wiped his sweating forehead by his hand.

Draco ears were red, from what he had just heard. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Crabbe with tight lips with is very cold eyes.

Crabbe shivered from head to toe. He had never seen Draco so dangerously frightening. He took a backward step as he saw Draco's fist coming in such a rapid speed to his face.

Smash!

Crabbe went flying to the floor with blood flowing freely from his nose and mouth and he crawled backwards as faster as he could, when he saw Draco advanced on him

"I am telling the truth, Draco. You... you ask her" he babbled.

Blaise went running and he grabbed Draco's hand and tried to hold back the wild man.

"Leave me Blaise" He shouted "How dare he lie to me about my love. I know her very well."

"We all saw what was happening Draco. Don't be a blind man." Blaise tried to reason with him but he was having no such luck Draco was struggling against his grip but once Draco's breathing calmed Blaise slowly released him.

Draco Malfoy turned to look with love in his dark grey eyes at the girl with black hair who remained silent all the while. He looked her over and realized she was sweating.

"Darling! My sweat Pan, Sorry! I shouted at you. Please Pan tell us the truth, that you didn't snog him" Draco cooed to her as if she was a child.

"Tell me, did he drug you or something?... I will kill him" Draco stepped towards Pansy with outstretched arms.

Pansy had to think quickly. 'Stop melting from his cooing voice and don't look at those eyes Pansy Parkinson' she thought. 'You need more Pansy, so think nicely before you act.' She took a long breath and gave a cold expression at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, I want to break up with you" Pansy told him coldly.

"Oh! Pan I told you I am sorry for shouting at you" he apologized, missing what Pansy was saying.

"You don't understand Draco. I don't want to be with you" Pansy told him in low firm voice.

Draco felt cold the way she was using his name and tried to put into his head what she was telling him. He stood there halfway between Pansy and Crabbe, he shook his head trying to wake himself up from this nightmare and to find everything was just a dream.

Draco kneeled one leg slowly down and took out the small jeweler box with trembling hands and opened it lifting it towards her. The single diamond sparkled in the light above.

"Pan my Love, I love you very much. Marry me" Draco looked at her with love filled lovely twinkling grey eyes with Blond hair raffled up.

"Don't you get it Draco Malfoy? I don't love you and now that I think of it, I have never loved you and now I want to be someone else of my choice" Pansy shouted at him. She was clenching her fist tightly in angry.

"Please Pan! Accept it, I...I know you L...Love me" Draco's voice was getting stuck in his throat. His Heart was ready to explode and his head was clouded.

"OH! STOP IT" Pansy yelled at him as she pulled the small ring box from his hands and threw it.

The two witnesses were dumb folded but they dared not to move, they stood with open mouths, as Pansy marched angrily to Crabbe and took his hand and marched outside pulling him with her.

Crabbe looked blankly at his friend, Draco was broken, and he dropped down both his hands fallen to the sides.

Draco's eyes never left the door as Pansy walked out hand in hand with Crabbe.

"Don't ever come near me or try to be a wall between me and my Crabbe"

These words were echoing in his head.

The diamond sparkled as it rolled over to the corner of the room and the steel grey eyes lost its sparkle as they filled with hot tears.

For how long Draco stayed kneeled there, still stuck in the moment where love of his life walked out. Draco's heart was exploding and the pain was unspeakable.

Blaise tried to pull him up but it was all in vain. He tried to talk to him but wouldn't take a word out of him but only tears flowed. After very long of tiring he gave up and went down to send all the people home and shooed them, many of whom tried to get as much information of the break up as possible.

XXXX

"Talk it out Drake. You can't do this to yourself buddy" Blaise complained.

Draco just took a deep breath and took another gulp from his Whisky.

"She is a bitch" Blaise pulled himself up from the arms of Draco's couch.

The sad look from the dull steel grey eyes stopped him from the other swearing words he was going to use on the woman, who did this to his dear friend.

Draco took a long gulp to empty the ember liquid in his glass, to burn away the sorrow and hurt inside him.

"It's being nearly an year Draco! Come out and see how the world had changed" When no reaction came, Blaise added "Please drake, at least for our friendship sake."

"Friend! Yes friend. It was one of my friends, who took away everything from me" Draco choked as he made new drink for himself from the side table.

Draco never left his room and cut himself from the world outside. Last time people saw him was, when he entered his room nearly a year ago. His parents left him after trying their best. Only Blaise was able to get a few words out of him, he came almost every day to visit him.

"They don't care a bit about you and you… you…" Blaise whispered in irritation, throwing the newspaper on to Draco's lap.

'The newly rich Mr. Vincent Crabbe weds Pansy Parkinson, the former winner of Miss College beauty'

"Last week they got married and they flew to France for their honeymoon" Blaise said.

Draco's eyes swam with fresh tears as he saw Pansy holding Crabbe's hands and waving at the public wearing a white wedding dress and matching pearls.

Blaise was walking across the room again and again not knowing what to tell his broken friend.

"Draco Malfoy! You need to come out of this.." Blaise shouted in frustration and when he saw tear drops on the newspaper his heart melted.

"Talk to your mother at least. She is so worried about you"

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes tossing it backwards on the couch head.

"Drake, Drake! Can you hear me" Basie's voice was echoing around him.

XXXXOOXXXX

"Take some more darling" Narcissa Malfoy offered the plate of Hazel nut chocolate cake to the shy girl, sitting there with a cup of tea.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione Granger smiled shyly as she took a slice.

"It's very tasty Narcissa" Jean Granger said in appreciation.

"I would be happy to share the recipe with you. If you'd like?" the silver hair woman said.

"Oh! I was just going to ask you Narci" Jean said and both friends laughed together.

Hermione was forced to come here for tea by her mother. Her mother Jean had met Narcissa Malfoy some months ago during her morning walks and they had become friends. Jean always liked to sing praise about her daughters especially Hermione and Narcissa insisted in seeing her.

Hermione sat there in Malfoy's living room for past half an hour nervously. She was happy and cheerful until she came to know this is Draco Malfoy's house.

Anytime soon she will be face to face with Draco and what she will do? Draco made Hermione more nervous than she was normally.

"This is my son Draco's favorite" Narcissa told her guest in sad tone and immediately comforted by Jeans hands on hers.

"Oh well, Hermione darling! Would you tell me more about the roses you were telling me about earlier?"

"Rainbow roses" Hermione started shyly but became more comfortable as she spoke. The older lady was very much impressed by her knowledge on all fields.

XXXX

After sharing a friendly hug Narcissa said good bye to them. And making Promise to visit again they left. Jean was talking about her new friend and her family all way home and stopped when no appropriate answer came out from her daughter see raised the direct question to know what is running in Hermione's head as she was having a dreamy look on her face.

"Did you like Narcissa" Jean asked her daughter who was slipping out her heels on their footwear as they stood in the door way.

"She is nice and good looking or beautiful you can say" she grinned looking at her mom.

"Hermy! I think you know her son Draco Malfoy" Jean curiously at her blushing daughter.

"I am tired and I am going to go lie down in my room" Hermione told, still blushing and wouldn't stop graining shyly seeing her mom wiggle her eyebrows teasingly.

'Draco! Whets wrong with mom' Hermione thought lying on her back on her fluffy bed with one hand patting her Dashound Mr. Crook.

"Well, Draco is handsome and very good leader and… what am I thinking" Hermione was talking to the ceiling and the grin on her face vanished when she remembered

'Pansy Parkinson'

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed<p>

please review!


	4. The new moon

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, characters, and overall experience not in the world of witchcraft and wizardry but in muggle world._

**Author's Note:** _Hello! Hermione and Draco's fans. This is my very first story, so I've come up with a new idea just fun. Hope you enjoyed. Here is the next _

_Thank you! For all who spend their precious time to read my story_

_**Give me another chance **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

The new moon hanging on the darkening sky was swaying along with him, Draco took another gulp from his glass filled with whiskey and swayed looking outside from the window, it reminded him of Pansy. She always liked to make love under the soothing light of moon.

Why him? Why he has to face the rejection of love? Why the fate decided that only his love should be smashed into pieces? These questions raised in his mind as he pushed more of hot liquid inside his throat, tiring to burn away the thoughts.

But unfortunately it didn't do any good for his pain. The moon changed into just a white splash on the sky as his sight grew dizzier. 'Why me?" was the only question popping in his head, as he stumped into the nearest couch and his head dropped backwards.

"Who is it? Leave me alone" he babbled when the lights from the chandelier burned him to wake up. His eyes took a while to adjust with the artificial light which brightened his dark room.

"Mother?" Draco regretted the way he was and has to face his mother.

This was the first time Narcissa came into his room after his break down.

"I was waiting for you the whole evening. So I thought I will met you since you are not in position to come" her voice was choking with sobs at her son. His head wobbling to his side as he tried to see his mom, unshaven, his clear skin was dirty and dry due to lack of bathing.

"What have done to you Draco?" Narcissa wiped her tears with her handkerchief.

"Ooh! Mother" he mumbled. He wanted to say more but the sight of his mom crying added more aches to his heart.

She looked out at the moon and took a deep breath.

"New moon is always good for starting new things in life"

"New moon" he smirked sadly at it and dropped his head down in sorrow "Everything is new to me. What more new things it's going to bring in my life" he was so depressed

"Life is positive only if you take it in positive way, Son!" Narcissa placed her hand on his drooped shoulders and pressed a little, sitting next to him.

"My life is gone, leaving this body alone" Draco's eyes filled with tears as he lied his head on his mother's lap

"Don't talk like that son. When fate closes one door, it will open another" she pated his back tiring to comfort him with motherly affection and added "and it will better than old one"

XXXX

"A proposal has come for Hermy" Jean said to her husband pouring him evening tea

"From whom" he asked sipping his tea

"Malfoy Family. For their son." She looked up to meet the thoughtful eyes and added "My friend Narcissa said if we are ok with it than she will send formal proposal"

"Malfoy & co" the brown eyes widened "they are the number one company. Mr. Malfoy has two sons, one is Blake and other Draco, I think" he set is cup down and asked "Which one of them?"

"For Draco" she said quietly. Jean knew about her husband that he won't agree for a drunkard but the Love story her friend told her was so heart breaking, that soft hearted Jean agreed to help her to bring her dear son out of the grief and make him a respectful person in the society.

"Are you sure? Jean" Ted looked closely at his wife.

"Only if Hermione agrees and I promise I won't compel her to do this" she assured him

Ted thought for a while and said

"If Hermy say yes then…." Jean grinned wide as she kissed him full on lips.

Hermione was sitting on her study table after finishing her first year exams of MBA (masters in business administration) packing all the books. It was two years course which she had taken.

"May I have a word with you darling" Jean knocked on door.

"Come in mother! My doors are always open for you" Hermione said smiling

Jean sat near her table on a single couch and hesitated at the topic she wanted to speck with her daughter.

Seeing the look on her mother face, Hermione got up from her chair and sat on the armrest holding her mother in a hug "What is it Ma?"

"Umm! Remember my friend Narcissa"

Its being almost a month, her mother and she talked about them, after the evening tea in Malfoy mansion. After that Hermione avoid all the invitation to join her mother by giving some or other reasons. She was afraid at the thought to face Draco, if by chance he shows up. The thought itself increased her heart beat.

"Yes mum, why are you asking?"

"I think you know about her son Draco"

Hermione nodded "You mean about his life, it's all over the paper mother. But why are you telling me"

"Well! She sent a proposal for her son Draco for you" finial Jean broke the news not further pulling the matter

"What?" Hermione jumped out in shock but deep inside thrilled

"I didn't say anything Hermy! Only after you decide, I will inform them. Take your time" Jean added fast

Hermione bit her conner of her bottom lips, which she does when she is nervous from her childhood 'Draco Malfoy! Wants to marry me. That sounds nice but…' her thought continued on her lips "What did Draco say? Has he ever seen me? Mum! We hardly saw each other!"

"Everything can be fixed. Only depending on your answer dear. Narcissa said she will speak to her son and arrange for a meeting between you two" looking at the shock on the young girl's face, jean added "Your wish is my priority"

"But I want to finish my studies. You inform them that first" Hermione pouted her lips making are look like a fussy child

Jean grinned at yes! From her small daughter without being put in words.

"So this Saturday you are free" her mother was very excited

"This Saturday!" It was too early she had to get prepared mentally and physically to meet him.

She lied down on her bed patting her dog Mr. Crook by her side thinking 'Draco-Hermione, Hermione-Draco, Hermione Malfoy! Sounds nice but he is so handsome and I look normal then how? after seeing me if he rejects me then how will I take it?' the image of Draco roamed in her head, Blond hair, grey eyes full of power and his physique and then his girlfriend Pansy. She needed not to worry about her because she had read about her marriage to Crabbe on local newspaper some months ago. But still Pansy was hot and she was just 'ok'. These thought worried her.

"Aunt! Granny told she fixed the appointment in the parlor for today evening" Raymond, 4yrs old informed her.

"Thank you! My darling" Hermione gave a tight hug to her sister's son. She kissed his cheeks "Tell Granny 'OK'" the boy ran down again.

XXXX

"Sunny! You must understand. Your father and I always want, well for you only" Narcissa tried hard to reason with her fuming son.

His father called him that morning into his study room and informed about his Will to both his sons. The interesting clause was Draco had to get married to be a part of Malfoy & co. This was the reason he burst out of the room in anger, into the living where his mother stopped him.

"So even you! Are part of his evil plan Mother?" Draco spat out

"Draco! Listen" Narcissa had to tell him about her "See I have found a girl for you. She will make a very good wife for you"

"Wife! What mother?" his saw mother was struggling to continue he added "Is there anything else?" he said in a sarcastic way

"Yes!" She didn't look at the burning grey eyes, which had dark circle around it.

"She is coming here on Saturday at five in the evening to meet you" Narcissa informed in low voice and when a glass vase flew to the ground and broke into million pieases, she got up and walked out of the room. A Malfoy behaving in ill-mannered way she couldn't stand it.

"Sorry! For my act." Draco knew his mother became angry at him, but he has full right to get annoyed at his parents and recent events broke his gentleman ship.

"What is her name?" he asked quietly

"Hermione Granger" The aged lady beamed at her son's curiosity.

"Granger! Name looks familiar. Who is she?"

"She is very brilliant. She is the mend between brains and beauty. Understanding. You will love her" Narcissa wanted to continue but the surprised look on her son's face stopped her and she added "You will tell the same after meeting her. So be ready this Saturday"

'Hermione' the name was being searched in his entire head to place it, where he heard it but months of drinking slowed his every cell. The excited look on his mother's face and the real smile on her face when she told her name, his mother were truly happy after such a long time. His life was dark, meaningless but at least he can give happiness to his mother by marring that girl.

Draco took a deep breath has he sipped the alcohol and sink into his couch.

XXXOOXXX

"Why days pass so soon?" Hermione winced looking at the calendar

Samantha looked up at her sister and grinned with unshed tears in her eyes. She was fixing the dress which her sister was going to wear, to meet her future husband.

"You look so beautiful Hermy. A perfect woman for a man. I still remember the day, when you used to hold my finger tightly as we walk back home from school. You were so tiny and scared and look at you now, all prefect figures, beautiful but I can see the same scared eye." She got up and hugged her sister

"You know me very well! Sissy. I don't know how I am going to meet him. Draco was over college's icon and he is so handsome and all." Hermione walked one step back "look at me! I am…." She was disappointed with herself, never sure of her beauty.

"SSh! Draco is going to stand on his heads to marry you, when he sees you" Both the girls laughed hugging each other.

Back in the dining room

"Are you sure darling? You don't want to come" Jean looked doubtful at her husband

"Yes! You people carry on" he mumbled

"Ted! Are you not happy with this?" Jean hopped he said 'No' and heard the same

"I will join you when everything is formalized. I mean let them see each other and then we will decide" he looked at his wife who pretended to be cool.

"Ok! Then" she took a deep breath and she knew it is no use pulling this matter any longer.

XXXXOOXXXX

"You look beautiful sweet heart" Narcissa compliment for the third time this evening from the time they entered the mansion

"Thank you!" Hermione mumbled still not sure about the compliment she was getting from everybody, who saw her.

Hermione was sitting there in Malfoy's living room for past half an hour fiddling with her amethyst studded Bracelet; it was her present for passing degree, given by her grandmother, who presently stayed in heaven.

"Jean! Could you like see my garden." Narcissa raised her eyebrows pointing towards the stairs.

"Hermione! Make yourself comfortable. I will be just back in few minutes" Jean got the hint and both woman walked out into the garden leaving her alone looking surprised by their sudden act. Then she saw why?

A lean tall figure was walking down the stairs causally. He was wearing black jeans with dark blue full sleeves silk shirt tucked in showing his leather designer belt. With His pale long fingers casually buttoning his hand cuffs.

Draco Malfoy looked thinner than before but never lost his style. He looked at her straight at her face and stood there still on the steps for a moment and slowly putting his left thumb in his pocket and run his other nervously in his hair making it look sexier. His face was pale which made the dark circles darker but it didn't look odd, the steel grey eyes and the straight nose made it well for those slightly chipped lips. He ran his tip of his tongue on his lips as if he felt she was looking at them, which made it wet and hot ready for passionate kiss. 'Kiss! What's happening to you Hermy? Control yourself' she lowered her graze immediately

XXX

'What am I doing? Getting ready for a girl. I don't know anything about her? If you meet her only you can know her. I don't want to meet anyone? For your mothers sake you have to, at least ones. I can't? How long you are going to lock yourself Draco!' His conscious was answering each and every questions poking in his head as he was standing in the hot shower washing all the stains in and out of his body.

His body ached for more but Draco knew they had already arrived. He looked at his wardrobe and took anything which came in his hands. Applied gel on his hair and thought 'its needs a cut but it's too late now' and run his fingers combing it. He slipped in his black shoes. "You can do it Draco" he said to himself. His hands went automatically to the half filled whisky but stopped in half way and took a peppermint and popped it in his mouth. Walking slowly down the steps towards the voices coming from the living room.

Draco was curious within his heart to see the girl his mother thinks is perfect for him. He saw the open high heeled dark red sandals tapping nervously, his mother saw him coming and left towards the garden with another homely looking woman 'this must be her mother' he thought and walked down

She was wearing a long satin lavender color gown but her bust was covered with blood red color joining the lavender below near her waist. His eyes followed the satin and saw her hand slender with short shaped nails painted to match her dress was fiddling with her bracelet which was twinkling in the evening light. 'She is also nervous' and he looked up to see milky white skin near her neck and tried hard not to look lower at those bust breathing hard making it a treat for man's eyes.

The plain short sleeves was covered with tender curly hazel color hair left loose on one side and other side tucked with an lit blue stone studded brooch near her left ear. Small diamond stud on her ears sparkled on her flawless beautiful faces. Those golden brown eyes were looking at him directly and that made him nervous and he licked his dried lips wetting them to speak to her.

'I have seen her somewhere. Why my heart is beating so fast? I never felt like this before. Control yourself, Malfoy, what's wrong with you?' he thought as she got up. The dress was hugging her on the right curves which made Draco's heart miss a beat.

"Hermione Granger?" He knew it was her name but he didn't know how to start the talk. Draco kicked himself in his head for being so out of his style.

She nodded slightly biting her conner of her full naturally red lips.

"Please sit down" he gestured to the sofa

Hermione whispered "thank you" and sat down on the sofa, her hands were trembling which she controlled by holding them tightly. Draco sat down next to her which made her more nervous.

'She looks cute shivering like that' he thought, Draco smirked lightly and his face felt it different but good!

God only knows what made him to do that!

He slowly took her hand from her lap and held it, covering with his. Her hands where soft trembling more at his touch. Hermione held her breath for a second.

"Relax! Hermione, May I call you by your first name, if it is ok with you" he asked and thought holding her hand was a bad idea and slowly let it go.

"Its ok" she said and thought 'Ok for calling my name and Ok to hold my hand' both felt so nice. His voice deep and manly made her name sound sexy.

He took a deep breath and said "I feel you must know everything about me. If...if this has to work" Draco was twinning his fingers, now it was his turn to be nervous

She looked at him from conner of her eyes, he was looking down which gave her chance to study his face closely. His eyes where tried and sad. His jaw line was perfect and the way it moved when he spoke, she felt like touching them and he was continually wetting his lips which made her smile 'he is more nervous than me'

Draco felt the warmth tracing his face but didn't dare to look up and continued

"I had a girl in my life. My... my first love." His lips went dry again from the word 'love'. 'Why I started this topic?' he thought but wouldn't stop his lips "She was ever thing to me and when she went she took everything from me and I don't know whether I will be able to give anything" his heart was thumbing faster. Draco felt like to pour out what he had locked up deep inside his heart.

It was a strange feeling, as if this is not the first time, he is meeting her but as if he knew her for ages, when he felt her hand on his, it was very comforting, warm and confident. Charging him with energy.

"I know" she said, her heart felt heavy the way he spoke with such a deep sorrow in his voice.

Hermione's voice was like the unearthly sound for him. "You know? How?" he looked up at the smiling face and felt his heart stop at her beauty.

"We studied in the same college" she grinned at him and added "SP!"

Everything like a lightning bolt hit him. Yes! The girl in red and white.

"Its you!" Draco exclaimed, shocking her from sudden raise of voice.

"No offence! Just I remember where I saw you," Draco was grinning wide at the shocked Hermione

"You! How? I mean When?" the nervousness disappeared into shock, surprise.

Draco started pacing the room in excitement "It was a school function and I saw you on the stage" sollowed the Pansy part and continued "If I am not mistaken you where wearing red skirt and white tops right?"

"Yes!" she smiled shyly at the thought that He remembers everything about her from her college days.

"You looked beautiful," the compliment slipped out of his lips without a second thought.

Hermione blushed. He looked at her as the pinkish glow creep fast from her neck to her checks and she looked very beautiful

Draco smirked, his trademark, looking at his mother choice.

* * *

><p><em>Finally Draco and Hermione met and from next chapter onwards their life will begin together.<em>

_Hope you enjoy it_

_Thanks to all the people who marked my story and me in their favorites._

_Sorry for the delay. I try to keep up by making next chapter long_


	5. Wedding

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot, _

**Author Note:**_ Special thinks for all the reviews, alerts and hits_

_Thank you! For all who spend their precious time to read my story_

_**Give me another chance **_

_**Special note-**__ Check my profile for the __Hermione's and Draco's reception dress and their wedding ring photo_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"So, how did it go?" Blaise asked as he took one of the cookies from Draco plate.

"Umm fine" Draco was somewhat confused from his own feeling of happiness and sorrow twisting in his head. He was eating the leftover cookies from evening tea time, sitting near his fire place which was lit in a high blaze for the first time in many months.

"I can see it went more than fine" Blaise smiled teasingly at his confused friend.

"How?" grey eye was very curious to know

"Umm let's start, number one it's late evening and there is no glass in your hand, number two your fire place is lit high, number three you are smiling at nothing and finally you are…"

"Oh shut up Blay" he grinned

"I am glad for you mate" Blaise smiled. It was a great change looking at his old mate getting into life again and signed to himself happily. "So Hermione Granger! How does she look?"

"Ok!" Draco murmured to floor more than to his ebony mate.

Blaise crossed the room in long strides and dropped himself next to the Malfoy on the couch and said "OK? But the blush racing on your checks is saying something else" he elbowed him "Come on mate, spill it out."

"Well! She is gorgeous, smart and intelligent" he couldn't stop smiling and blushed more thinking 'Great voice and great smile, she's perfect."

"Wow! Mate I must meet this charismatic person, who is making my old man go red" he hugged his friend laughing.

Draco pushed Blaise off smiling and went to watch the moon rising from this window 'Whether I am doing this, for my mother or for myself but I know this is beginning of my new life. I know I have to forget my past and get on but can I really forget my past?' he questioned the moon in his mind.

**XXXXX**

Hermione fell on her soft bed arms wide spread and smiled dreamingly at the ceiling.

"How did it go?" her sister sat on the edges on her chair waiting for her answer.

Blushing girl signed loudly happily. "It was like a dream"

"Then I believe you like him" the elder girl wiggled her brows teasingly "Shall I tell mom that it's a 'Yes!'?"

Hermione turned to look at her sister "I don't know. He spoke nicely, I mean about school and all... But there was some uncertainty in his eyes" she signed again

"But it's a yes! From you right?"

The younger girl just nodded and turned around on her stomach to hide the blushing face from her teasing sister.

Samantha laughed happily for her sister and jumped on the bed next to her and started tickling her younger sister making her laugh.

**XXXXX**

"She looks happy" Ted said to his wife, who was looking top from where the laughing sounds were coming.

"They both are made for each other" Jean smiled

"Then what's next? When they are sending the formal proposal?

"Mr. Malfoy had gone to America for some business work. As soon as he comes they will send the invitation"

"Umm! And when that will be?" ted asked coldly.

Jean signed "In two days I believe,"

They sat in silence for rest of the evening.

**XXXXXOOXXXXX**

Hermione was sweating in tension as she looked herself in the full mirror.

"Don't bit your lips! You will spread the lip stick" her sister scolded her for tenth time, doing the final touch up for her little sister's hair standing on a stool.

It's her wedding day. She was wearing a heel length white wedding dress. It was decorated with gold and silver and red small embroidered roses and stones. It was redder near her bust showing little of her cleavage. It had short lacey sleeves showing her beautiful smooth skin. Her sister had tied her hair in loose bun leaving few lit curls to fall on her sides of her face and decorated it with diamond setted pins which Narcissa had gifted her when she came with the proposal for marriage one month back.

Hermione insisted to wear her grandmother's jewelry, the delicate necklace studded with ruby and diamonds hanging like dew drops from it with matching earrings, which now dangling giving shine to her blushed checks. The other reason was it matched perfectly with the ruby studded gold bracelet which Draco had given her on their first date and only date they had before their marriage.

"You are going to wear those heels!" Samantha was having her hand on her hips and was staring at the fussing bride.

"Mom! Tell her. I can't wear it. What if I fall?" Hermione pulled a face staring at the 4inch golden and silver heels.

"Just for one day Hermy" Jean said wiping her tears with tissue from the box kept on her lap.

"Oh! Mom, please don't cry. I am not going very far" Hermione tried to console her sobbing mom. From the time she saw her younger daughter in her wedding dress, she was crying of happiness mixed with sadness.

"Hermione don't bend too much! You will spoil the flow of the dress" said her bossy sister.

Hermione signed and stood again still for her muttering sister to do her touch up.

_**Flashback**_

"Mother told me, you wanted to finish your studies, after marriage" Draco said breaking the twenty minutes of silence. Hermione nodded.

It was their first date.

They were sitting opposite to each other in this posh restaurant in the city for lunch. Hermione was wearing a plain sea green knee length frock and had left her hair loose with just a brooch to pin near her ears.

Draco was in his cool blue shirt and black jeans. He had picked her up from her house and they drove here in silent and sat again silent in this dim lighted restaurant, with mild piano music playing.

"So you like it?" he asked. She was looking at the bracelet he had given her when they came in here.

"Beautiful" she looked up to met his grey eyes and blushed again.

Draco was looking at her silently admiring her. Her fluttering long dark eyelashes, her pink tint checks and the most attracted him was her pink lips which was rose from her biting in nervousness. His gaze scanned her soft skin and went to her hair which she was tiring to tuck behind her ears and was returning back to fall beautifying her profile. 'She looks like a sea goddess in this dress' he thought and a smile crept on his lips and vanished as it came. His mind flashed memories of Pansy, the way she ordered for best wine.

Draco was confused with the battle going inside him. Unknowingly he was feeling guilty that he has changed so fast as soon as a girl came in his life but couldn't stop the butterflies flying in his stomach.

They started eating silently when their lunch arrived.

"Which wine you like?" he asked starling her a bit

"I don't drink" she said looking at him with dove like eyes.

"Really" he asked with a smile dancing on his lips. All the women he saw in his life including his mother drunk. It really amused him

"Yes! Really I don't drink" anger was touching in her voice. She didn't know what is there to smile about.

"Ok! Do you mind if I have?" he asked

"No I won't" she smiled knowing that her voice sounded hard previously and he knew that.

Hermione wouldn't resist herself looking at him taste the red wine. The way he had closed his eyes and rolled the wine in his tongue tasting, the way his perfect firm jaw moved. His skin had gained more color from last time and looked fresher. His wine coated lips glittered in the dim light. Her heart was beating fast. She was able to feel the wine going down his throat the way his Adam's apple moved and again her dazed honey brown eyes looked up to his lips with took another sip and curled into a smirk.

Draco was looking at her, watching him and he was teasing her, doing more than usual tasting his wine again and again. Her lips parted a little when she looked up at his lips and he couldn't stand it anymore and he smirked at her. He felt like his old self. 'The girl teasing', 'The love god' Draco.

When she saw that she is caught watching him. She blushed furiously at her embarrassment and lowered her lids again staring at table.

The Malfoy chuckled, making her redder.

"Hermione you are cute" and without thinking he took her hand resting on the table and kissed it. His mind completely forgot the past and he was happy with her. But when the realization stuck he let go of her hand and again sat in silent until the farewells upon her door step.

_**Flash back ends **_

"Its already time. Hurry up!" Parvati said, her college mate. And stood still looking at her "Hermione you look great"

"Thank you!" the bride blushed

"Don't blush too much. It well redden your checks and spoil my makeup" the bossy sister said making the tissue thin frills on the wedding gown flow freely

Hermione rolled her eyes "How can you stop blushing?"

"Come on! Walk and show me" Samantha was standing smiling at her handy work walking across the room and coming back. "Fine, just don't walk that fast"

Hermione rolled her eyes getting angry at her unsatisfied sister and opened her mouth to complain when the door opened "Daddy!"

Ted stood near the bride's door in the Malfoy Manor. Yes! The wedding was being held in Malfoy Manor as Narcissa had requested.

"You look like a fairy from the sky" he whispered wiping the single tears coming

"Daddy! It's not fair. You just said 'I look fine' on my wedding day" Samantha pouted her lips complaining and all laughed.

"Hermione Jean Granger ready to become Hermione Jean Malfoy" Ted held out his hand to his lovely daughter.

"O! Daddy" Hermione hugged her father neglecting her fussy sister shouting at her for spoiling the dress and makeup.

The music begun and Draco in his silvery white three piece suit with pale golden shirt and red silk handkerchief kept in his pocket turned around. He adjusted his neck bow nervously as he saw her gliding down the aisle holding her father's elbow and bunch of white and red roses holding in another.

Draco felt she looked like an angel coming towards him and her long veil covering till her eyes and flowing behind not too long was perfect to give her divine look.

"She is a beauty mate! But it doesn't mean that you have to look at her with open mouth" Blaise his best man grinned at his blushing groom.

The whole garden was decorated with colored roses and looked like haven. Narcissa and Jean had done all the wedding planning and after reception party. Ted and Lucius agreed on expensive to be dived in half among themselves. Pure white chairs where arranged on either side of the aisle. Left for Grangers and right for Malfoys.

Hermione's eyes searched for her friends and caught on the third row from the front there was Ron, Luna, Lavender, Smith, Dean, Parvati, Ginny and Harry? No! Harry had not come. She had sent him special invitation to Australia, where he currently stayed. Then she looked at the person standing near the priest changing his weight from one leg to another with one hand in his pocket nervously looking at her.

Hermione smiled to herself. He looked so handsome with the late morning sunlight falling on his blond hair and giving a hallow effect behind him.

Ted stopped at the end and Draco came down a step and thanked politely to be father-in-law in few minutes. Hermione looked at the long fingered storage hand and smiled as she took it. The ceremony begin, after the long speech about marriage bond and how family should be priest asked

"Is there anyone present who can think of a reason why these two should not be wed?"

After a moments silence and no response the priest continued with the service.

"Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy do you take Miss. Hermione Jean Granger as your wife? And will you share all your happiness? And take her sadness? Will you take care of her in all means? And keep these promises till the end of your life?"

"I do" he said confidently

"Miss. Hermione Jean Granger do you take Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy as your husband? And will you share all your happiness? And take his sadness? And keep these promises till the end of your life?"

"I do" she bit her lips

He handed them the wedding rings, which was plain gold band with platinum thread in between. Draco took the ring and put it for her and she did the same.

Red and White petals were showered on them from top like the blessings from the heavens.

"Then by the power I withhold I pronounce you both Husband and Wife." Priest smiled as the crowd behind clapped. "You may now kiss the bride"

The whole crowd cheered and their friends whistled and cat calls filled the place.

Draco shivering hand lifted the veil up her face and looked straight at the liquid warm honey eyes and she looked at the dark grey eyes. She closed her eyes as he came down to kiss her lips. Her lips shivered at first but then when he pressed little more she responded and he deepened their kiss as her free hand came forward to hold his coat.

Draco felt as if it was his first kiss. His heart was hammering in his ears at the feel of her soft virgin lips. She was floating when his warm lips pressed. She was not able to hear anything around her and sounds came back only after he pulled off and smiled at her flushed face feeling his own face blushing.

Hermione smiled at her husband. As the reporters started clicking photos rapidly

Blaise was the first to congratulate and hugs and handshakes begin. The guest came with their gifts and stood for the photos and video coverage with the couples.

It was a long afternoon.

**XXXXX**

"Take some rest Hermy, stop pacing the room" Samantha was changing into her dark blue evening gown for the reception.

Hermione sat on the bed and closed her eyes and was taking deep breaths to control her tension. Her sister was laughing at her.

"You know no, I get nervous when I am on the dance floor" she complained

"Don't worry Draco will be there to support you" elder girl sat next to the new bride

"That's the main problem, I get so nervous with him" she muttered under her breath

"Oh is it! I didn't see any of this when you were kissing him" she elbowed her younger sister teasingly and Hermione blushed.

There was a knock on the door and the giggling sister looked up and making her dress alright, Samantha opened the door to find Draco standing in his evening suit

He was wearing single breasted lit grey suit with dual buttons and pointed lapels with half white shirt left open near his neck and dark grey silk tugged in his pocket. It gave him confident and casual look. His hair trim but not short and combed well in place.

"Hi! I am here to escort my bride to the Party" he grinned at his sister-in-law who welcomed him in.

"Hermione your husband has come to take you down" she whispered to the toilet door currently occupied by the new bride.

Hermione took many more deep breaths and step out scanning the large room for Draco and smiled at him.

Draco's eye caught her, admiringly as soon as she stepped out she was wearing little more darker shade of grey then his eye color, Saturn just hung perfectly on her well shaped body, near the bust lining and for shoulders strip it was heavy embroidered with dark sliver thread and studded here and there with white stones leaving rest of the shoulders bare showing her milky smooth skin. A large sliver star clip was pinned the extra saturn near her left thigh. Her hazel brown hair hung loose with lit curls at the bottom and a broad bracelet matching with the clip decorated her wrist with matching not so long earrings.

"You look beautiful" this was enough to make her blush again and he smiled at her.

"Shall we" he showed her his elbow and she took it happily and they walked out. After a brief touch up from her sister.

Hermione looked at her sister and Samantha answered the question in her eyes "I am waiting for James to bring Ray. I will enjoy you with them" James was her husband who currently waiting in the next room leaving space for the ladies to change.

After a short nod from Draco and a smile from her sister they left to the party hall in Malfoy Manor's southern wing.

"You look beautiful" Draco repeated not knowing what else to say

"Thanks but you told me that before" she looked at him from her lit massacred lashes. And added "even you look handsome" she need to tell him something

"Oh! Thank you" he said little surprised.

It was a long walk from the west wing to southern.

"Where are we?" she asked innocently

"It's in Southern wing. We are almost there"

They were able to hear people talking.

"Your manor is quite large" she couldn't stop saying after seeing the chandeliers hanging in high roofed corridors and the portraits on different things and so many rooms they passed.

"Umm" he said and added "by the way we will be living in the eastern wing. There is where my, I mean our room is"

'Our room' she blushed

"You look cute when you are blushing" he couldn't stop commenting

Hermione looked up and caught his cloudy grey eyes looking at her and she blushed again. 'Oh! My God how am I going to deal with this' she thought

The hall was in lavender theme. Round tables were lined up in perfect intervals with two or four chairs around them, they were covered with white cloth but the lavender lights made white merge with it. Beautiful chandeliers were hanging and the reception hall smelled of flowers which were used for decorating. At one conner long table with all type of foods kept on it and waiters at ready to serve the tables. In middle the area was cleared for dancing.

Mild music was played by the orchestra. As soon as the couples entered all clapped and welcomed them, with reporters clicking their cameras rapidly. The Malfoy's had given them forty-five minutes to take pictures of the reception and business magnets that arrived for the party.

"I proudly introduce my new daughter-in-law Hermione Malfoy and my son Draco Malfoy." Narcissa's cheerful voice welcomed them in.

"Let's get into the dance floor with first dance from the new couple."

Draco guided his bride to the dance floor, after taking the handshakes and hugs. They stood facing each other on the marble floor.

"Ready" he whispered to her.

Hermione smiled brightly at him. Her eyes twinkled when he took her right hand in his left and his right slided on her waist, to hold her lower back lightly sending shivers to her spine. Her left hand crept up to his shoulder gracefully.

And music played and they begin to dance with perfect waltz steps and she was so light on her feet that Draco felt relaxed and enjoyed the dance after very long time.

Draco's smile gave her more confidence and she danced as her feet carried her. And finally the song ended.

"You are a good dancer" Draco said near her ear when he kissed her lightly on her cheeks. Hermione blushed when the warm lips touched her but she managed to say "Thank you". Heart to heart she felt very happy to hear his warm voice complementing her.

"May I have the next dance with your bride" Blake asked standing next to them

"This is my elder brother Blake Malfoy" Draco introduced formally. After a brief nod with 'hello' she took her brother-in-law's hand and next songs begin.

Hermione after receiving praises from Blake danced next with her father-in-law, her father, Blaise Zabini, Ron and with other Malfoy's who she didn't know but they didn't want to miss to dance with a wonderful dancer.

Mean while Draco had danced with his sister-in-law and his mother, mother-in-law and with his friends green grass sisters, Luna and other ladies. His gaze kept on searching for his wife and finally decided to sit down when his best man came with a drink.

Blaise signed dreamingly, as he sipped his champagne.

"She is a great dancer" he said as Hermione crossed them dancing with a beaming man.

Draco felt a burning feeling in bottom of his stomach but thought it may be because of champagne. "Umm"

"Everybody wants to dance with her, she is so light on her feet" Blaise saw from his conner of his eyes at his staring friend and smiled.

Hermione felt so hunger after so many dances draining her energy. Her sister had not allowed her to eat anything heavy as she feared the bulge of the stomach will be seen from the gown.

Finally James, who she danced her last dance, took her to the table where Draco was sitting for having dinner.

Draco got up and pulled a chair for her to sit down politely. They were joined with Zabini and Lovegod. They choosed from the menu cards. Only Luna and Blaise were chatting. When the dinner arrived they ate in silent.

"Draco may I borrow your wife for few minutes, the guests are waiting to meet this brilliant beautiful girl" Blake looked at blushing Hermione.

She took Blake's hand after seeing the nod from her husband and walked graceful to meet the Malfoy's relatives and friends.

Blaise and Luna excused and went to Dance.

Draco suddenly felt all alone and automatically his eye searched for his wife and found.

She was standing next to his brother and smiling and talking to one of his aunt. She looked relaxed, which made her more beautiful. Draco felt himself comparing the past incident with now séance. It was same party time when Pansy broke with him, breaking him completely and he frowned at his table. Confused by his feelings of jealousy, anger, sorrow and hurt and some new feeling, he took a lager gulp from his drink

"Drake! You look so dull" Theo dropped into the vacant chair left by his wife.

"Nothing, just tried"

"Then lets toast for your marriage to a beautiful girl" he took two wine glasses from the waiters plate and handed one to Draco.

Draco smiled as he tossed. Theo watching him sipping his as the groom finished his glass. Many guests had all ready retried to their rooms and some went to their homes, only youngsters where dancing.

Draco suddenly felt his light. All his sorrows and worries vanishing and happiness creeping in. he smiled widely at Theo.

"How you are feeling?" Theo was grinning as he asked teasingly

"Great" Draco felt a tinglily feeling creeping from his legs travelling up his entire body and turned to look at his bride. She was looking like an angel. And decide he is going to call her 'Angel' and smiled at his own decision.

As she pushed her hair from her shoulders talking animatedly with his one of his relative. His fingers urged to touch the smooth skin and feel her entire arm. Draco was surprised from his new feeling and turned to look at his giggling friend next to him.

"What?" he asked Theo

"Nothing" Theo tried to look innocent

Draco stood up hastily and run his hand in hair nervously and wetted his lips feeling the cool warmth rising in his body. He looked again at Hermione who was now looking straight at him and smiling, Blaise was standing next to her grinning at him.

He knew something was wrong but the happiness growing continuously suppressed the doubts. Draco walked towards his bride, unbuttoning his coat and stood in front of her, hands in his pockets to control the urge to feel her, grinning. His heart was beating with each fluttering of her golden brown eyes. 'She is sexy' he thought, when she bit her conner of her lips looking at him in nervousness.

Hermione was talking to one of Malfoy's but was interrupted by Zabini. She turned around to look at whom he is pointing to. Her husband was standing near the table looking at her; she blinked twice when he nervously ran his hand in his hair. He looked so handsome and sexy. Her body felt a shiver when he walked towards her and her heart slipped a beat with each button opening.

She had never seen him so happy before and so sexy with those smoky grey eyes.

"Hermione, I thought its time. Shall we retire?" he asked startling her.

She looked around the whole room fell silent and they were looking at them. She blushed

"Draco, I …." Her sentence was broken when Draco held her waist pulling her close and pressed his tingling lips on the soft lips of her. Her breath stopped for a second and she closed her eyes melting into him. Her hands moved to hold his neck.

The whole room burst into laughter and claps. He broke the kiss and looked at dizzy Hermione.

Draco was surprised by his own action and nervously smiled at her.

"Let's go" he muttered and lifted Hermione in his storage arms in bridal way and walked outside leaving the hooting crowd behind.

Blaise went and stood next to whistling Theo and whispered "just a pinch you mixed"

"Yes! Its enough to boost the joy" he whispered back

"Happy wedding night Draco" they both said shaking hands and chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it<em>

_Please Review._

_Boost me with your Views _


	6. Honeymoon

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any other characters in J.K. Rowling's original series. I merely am here to share a different approach to the plot_

**Author's Note:** _Hello! Hermione and Draco's fans._

_Special thinks for all the reviews, alerts and hits_

_Thank you! For all who spend their precious time to read next chapter of_

_**Give me another chance **_

**Chapter six**

"Let's go" Draco muttered and lifted Hermione in his strong arms carrying her bridal style and walked outside leaving the hooting crowd behind.

Hermione buried her face in his chest blushing from embarrassment. This was the first time somebody had lifted her like that and she was frightened a bit when he staggered a little, walking out of the hall but the strong arms confirmed her, that she won't be dropped down.

"Draco" She finally whispered looking at him when they were far enough away from the cheering hall. She wanted him to let put down, she felt she might be too heavy for him to carry all the way to the eastern wing where there room was situated.

Draco stopped hearing her voice and looked at her with a genius smile. She was mesmerized in those liquid mercury eyes filled with lust and his smiling lips and she parted her lips a little to breath, suddenly needing a lot of oxygen. Draco took that as an opportunity and lowered his head to kiss her.

The touch of her warm lips took over him and he just crushed them against his own. The heat in his groin was filling him with desire. He urgently let her down and without warning held her hips and deepened his kiss by thrusting his tongue into her warm month and started ravishing her, to taste all the corners of her mouth

Hermione moaned from receiving her very first sheering kiss of her life. She melted in his arms and held his neck to support her from falling. She threaded her fingers into his hair and kissed him back fromall the withheld passion in her.

This time it was her to say "Let's go" between his kisses, he lifted her again and went to his room kissing her all the way.

XXXXX

Hermione woke up when the early rays of the sun fell on her face. Shading with only her hand she tried to get up, to close the curtain and get back to sleep. Each and every muscle in her body shouted at her to rest.

Hermione couldn't move she was trapped by a strong arm around her waist and a blond head was on her left breast. She panicked, 'Stanger on my bed' was the first thought and tried to push and get to safety, but when she was fully awake, Hermione blinked twice, taking up her surrounding, where she was? and slowly a shy smile crept on her swollen lips.

The warm masculine body cuddled close to her and a blush rose on her face when she felt the morning wood of her husband pressed on her naked thighs, under the warm blanket, that made her remember the wonderful night they spend together exploring each other's body and how her husband made it loving and slow when she told him 'she was virgin'. He thanked her and said sorry when she felt pain and he made it special for her.

'Oh my god! I am married' she thought smiling

Draco had a dreamless sleep and he felt so happy, relaxed when he snuggled near the soft warmth, when it tried to move away. He opened his eyes sleepily and rubbed his cheeks to feel the velvet soft and kissed the pink tip which was near his lips. His hands moved on it to feel the silky soft skin.

'Skin' was the first thought and he came out of the wonderful sleep to reality and felt soft heart beat coming from the soft mould his head was on. The soft intake of breath hit him and at once looked up at blushing owner. Hermione bit her lips at the tingly feel of his hair and thrill his lips sent her.

Draco's mind was blank before he could realize who she is and when he remember what he had done the previous night to his wife 'Oh my! I am married and I am sleeping on my wife's chest. This is weird' he thought slowly rising from his position to look at his reality.

Her shy dreamy brown eyes welcomed him and she wetted her swollen red lips by running tip of her tongue. She wanted to tell him something but no words came and she just stared at him.

The early morning light falling on his ruffled platinum blond hair, with that pale grey sleepy eyes and those torturing lips was enough to make her to forget everything she planned to tell him. 'Good morning or thank you' which she thought but drowned in those steel grey eyes.

"Thank you for a wonderful night" Draco said and gave a quick peek on her lips. 'Ok that was curtsy to thank the woman' he thought but his heart started beating very fast at the touch that he just wanted to get away from here. He slowly got up lifting his weight from her and she visible breath relief and he flushed from embarrassment that he was sleeping on her entire night with his weight on her which was very unlike of him.

He mumbled "sorry" and it surprised her but she didn't say anything but only blushed more and averted her eye that made him to look down at himself 'oops I am naked and my…' he quickly covered his fully awakened little man by the night gown hanging near his bed and went into the bathroom wearing it quickly.

Once she heard the door closed. Hermione slowly got up only to lie back from the soreness between her legs. "Oh my" she gasped as the pain hit her lower spine. She thought to lie-down for some time to get used to the pain and to make her arm fully work once the weight on them was now gone. She didn't know how long he was sleeping on her only the tiredness could have made her not to awake up in the middle of the night.

Hermione looked around for the first time at the large room enough to be a single bedroom flat. There was a large fire place with beautiful frame around which caught her sight first then the antic chandelier made of glass which emitted the rainbow color reflection from the early sunrise falling on them making the nearby ceiling looking like a mixed color of rainbow. Then a glass door near their bed with a small balcony looked unused.

Three walls covered with sea green and the wall behind there four-poster bed was forest green. The cot had white silk sheet with matching pillow and the curtains around was designer ones made of pure silk with green and golden laces on them.

The couch next to the fireplace was very inviting. There were two doors connected to this room apart from the entries and balcony. 'Maybe the bathroom and closet' she thought. And paintings of nature and photos of Draco decorated the walls. There was a full large antic mirror was standing just next to the left side of the exit covered with thin lit green curtain. 'Why?' she wondered

'How did it happen?' Draco was looking at himself on his washbasin mirror thought 'it can't be happing?' he looked at his swollen lips and touched them 'Why it shouldn't happen? She is my wife' he answered his own question.

'Why am I feeling that I did something wrong?' he looked at the love bite on his neck and rubbed on it slowly. 'I did it' he smiled and the smile vanished 'why am I feeling guilty?' he splashed some water on his face to wash of the guiltiness. He looked up and suddenly saw a flash of Pansy's face. 'Bloody woman' he cursed her in his mind and again splashed some more water on his face.

Now he knew why he was feeling like this. Why he was feeling as if he cheated by sleeping with that woman on his bed, his Wife! He needed to remove the stamp of Pansy from his body. 'She is bloody cheater and I need to come out of this' he chanted like a mantra to get it into his head and went into the warm shower to wash of the feel of that bitch who put him in this situation.

"You can do it" he kept on whispering in the pouring warm water and when he relaxed a bit, he tied a towel around his hips and stepped out of the bathroom and his gaze feel on the sheet covered body leaning on the head board with a pillow to support, on his bed looking outside from the glass door. Her hair flowing on her soft bare shoulders. Her eyes deep in thoughts and her lips forming little pout. She looked like 'The Diva of love'. His little man jumped at the sight and he cleared his throat at his uneasiness but it was wrong idea because she turned and looked at him and blushed.

The water drops dripping on his bare chest gave a flip in her stomach and she chewed the conner of her lips to stop the lust forming in her eyes. Hermione looked straight at his clouded grey eyes. The whole room smelled with his manly cologne, teasing her senses creating warmth in her woman hood. She didn't know how to tell him that she wants to kiss him, after all this was their first morning together. She took a long calming breath and diverted her eyes from him to her nails. 'This should help' she thought

Draco saw the lust filling into the twinkling eyes and his heart slipped a beat. And then she sighed that was enough for him to forget all the guiltiness and he felt the ache in his man. Without having second thought he walked straight to her and crawled on the bed startling her but she grinned at him as he slided under the sheet throwing his towel behind.

Hermione's warmth welcomed his bath fresh warm body. He kissed her lips straight away pulling her closed to his body. Her hand on his chest caressing each and every muscle sending shivers which he poured into her using his lips. She moaned

"Missed you" she whispered on his lips causing him to pull out surprised to hear her voice and the words she said and Draco smiled at her. She felt the raise of color on her face and she giggled a little, mostly at herself and she pulled him close for another round on mind-blowing snogging. She moaned when he left her lips to follow the veins on her throat and within movements the room filled with their love sounds moaning and grunting and they both panting as she reached the climax followed by him.

He bend down on her again to kiss the shivering lips still feeling the bliss. Draco slipped down to lie next to his wife and held her closed to his heart. 'Yes! This feels right now' he thought

'Here is where I belong' Hermione thought snuggling close to his chest with her head on his strong arm. All pains forgotten in her man's arms. She closed her eyes and dozed off hearing to his rapid heartbeat returning to normal.

XXXXXOOXXXXX

"Hermione! I will give you five more minutes and then I am coming inside" Draco said to the closed dressing room.

They were going to have dinner at Blaise's place. After coming back from their honeymoon, it became their daily routine to attend to all the parties of the business and dinners, lunches at the friends and relatives houses.

"Your Lady is ready Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said standing near the door way.

Draco scanned his wife with his greedy eyes, she was wearing black sleeveless evening gown with deep cut to show her firm cleavage, and a large square diamond setted sliver broach held the extra silk in below of her chest to show her curvy waist. The dress was held up by sliver threaded lace around her neck, she kept her hand on her hips elegantly to show her sliver thin bangles in one hand and she laughed when her husband came near to kiss her

"No way! My darling husband, we will get late" she brushed past him to the mirror near the exit door.

It was Draco tradition to check himself in that mirror before going out of the room now followed by Hermione.

She checked her loose bun clipped by a single decorative silver clip and she looked at her husband admiring her from behind. He was wearing a black neat cut two button cashmere suit with black bow and white shirt. Draco's platinum blond hair was his plus when he wore dark color.

Hermione turned around to pick a white rose from the nearby vase. He came near her. Draco knew what his wife was thinking and he smirked at her flirtatiously, as she put the rose in the button hole on his coat.

"Perfect" he said and she lifted her lips to be kissed but he bend lower to kiss her neck and she giggled at her naughty husband "Draco, What.." before she finish her sentence he bend littler lower and kissed her cleavage earning a moan from her.

"Now let's go, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy" he stepped one step back and offered her elbow and laughed when she glared at him.

"You are really cheeky Mr. Draco Malfoy" she said taking his elbow they walked out happily.

They were a Prefect couple and there was no one who couldn't agree with that. They never got tried with each other even after three months being married. They both where experimental with lovemaking and they both enjoyed pulling each other's leg.

They were happy couples but when they went for shopping their ideas varied. Draco always wanted to buy most expensive things for Hermione but she wanted simple things which she can use every day.

During their honeymoon Draco filled her closet which was already filled with the classy dresses which her parents and relativities gave her as bridal gift. The surprise honeymoon was arranged by Narcissa and Samantha on Bora Bora Island, France.

The Bora Bora Pearl resort was literally inside water. Small small huts with inbuilt luxuries were standing in the water and a wooden bridge connected them all to the land.

Hermione gasped at the beauty of the place and Draco spread his arms wide and inhaled the salty beach air, when they came to the beach, to play in water. Their cabin or hut as they called was built by bamboo and it had a large double bed which was decorated every night with wild flowers. 'It must be Samantha's idea' Hermione thought when the floweriest came next night too to decorate their bed and lit scented candles in the room.

Draco enjoyed lying down on the long couch near the full glass wall one side of the hut. He specifically asked for rose petals on them. Hermione thanked god! that their hut was the last one and they had uninterrupted view of the open sea and mostly because Draco liked to lie-down there naked.

Hand in Hand they walked every night on the beach with waves splashing on their feet. Hermione used this opportunity to know more about her husband, Draco loved sea and he was free to talk there. Otherwise they made love every opportunity they got and kissed every where they could. Hermione sometimes felt her husband is feeling unsecure about something but didn't want to spoil her honeymoon.

Draco loved to experiment and trying to find out what his wife liked and what she didn't, rather then ask her, this kept his mind diverted from the past memoires which was peeping now and then, when where he passed some things related to Pansy or when he absent-Mindy compared it with his wife's choice. Like even a simple pearl string could bring a smile on his wife's face which he liked while his Ex always wanted the most expensive product in the shop even thought it may look ridiculous on her.

"You look beautiful, angel" Draco said and earning a shy smile on Hermione's face. It was their first evening party after marriage arranged by the resort people for their exclusive guests and they have been invited.

Hermione wore a dress which they brought in here. It was a cream color pure silk evening gown with dash of sea green and blue with one side fancy frill shoulder and other side plain. The silk draped on her body perfectly. 'You look like sea God' her husband told her when she tried this in the shop.

She wore plain gold bangles on her left hand and the off-white pearls strangle on her neck matched with her pearl studs.

"Let's proceed then" he escorted her after a quick snog section.

The party hall was also built with bamboo but on the ground with large swimming pool joining the sea. The whole place was decorated with wild flowers found on this Island.

Draco was in his cream suit with sea green short untucked shirt matching to hers. She had tucked a blue tint cream rose in his coat to complete.

After a brief welcome speech from the resort manger and the event manager, the party being with full swing. Draco and Hermione were eye catching couple present there. They laughed and danced for many songs till her heels started paining and she called for a time out. Draco with his usual best French wine and she was having fruit cocktail. There were watching other couples dancing.

"Hello Draco" a cold voice called near his ears. Draco was startled and turned to see who was it and his smiling face disappeared and formed an icy mask

"Hello Astoria, How are you?" he said in equally cold voice

"Umm! Fine. I heard that you and Pansy are not together anymore" she looked at him seductively and lifted her hand to place it on his chest. But he moved far nearing his wife. That's when Hermione turned to her side and looked at her silent husband and her eyes traveled to the woman who is trying to seduce him.

Draco could see the golden eyes firing up and he smiled in his mind looking at his possessive wife.

"Hermione, this is Astoria Greengrass" he gestured to the blond woman and looked at the blonde and said

"Astoria, this is….." before he finishes his formal introduction Greengrass interrupted "nice catch Draco, but I can give you more" she purred successfully placed her pale long hand on his shirt and rubbed a little.

Draco gracefully picked it up and left it in mid air and said firmly "this is Hermione Malfoy, My Wife!" Astoria stared blankly at him "Honestly Astoria don't you read papers. Our marriage was the top story for a entire week" he rolled his eyes in disgust and smiled sweetly at Hermione, who was looking at them with one raised eyebrows biting here inner mouth not to interrupt and let her husband deal with his friends.

"Want some more drink? Angel" he asked. When she nodded 'yes'. He elegantly avoided Greengrass and went to the bar.

Without another word Greengrass walked away. But left Hermione with one question ringing in her head. Her husband didn't say anything about the intruder.

Late in the evening in their hut. Draco crawled in the water splashing some out of the bath tub to lie down next to his wife. Hermione kept her head on his welcoming shoulders and sighed. 'How she will ask him?' 'If he gets upset? Or worse sad?' she thought

"What's eating my little brunette's head" he asked patting her wet hair

"Nothing" she smiled unnaturally

"Umm! Ok then for a very long time I wanted to ask you something?" he trailed off to get her attention and immediately the doubtful eye looked at him curiously. He continued "I was wondering I didn't get you any present for making me the happiest man in the whole world by marrying me" Hermione blushed at her husband's tender words

Draco kissed her lovingly and continued "for making my sad life happy, by filling it with your love. I won't to buy you something to show my gratitude and I don't know what to buy? So you ask me anything you want and I will get you"

"Anything"

"Yes! Anything" he pressed on the last word and looked directly into her eyes and waited

"Umm… I don't want any gifts" she smirked at him, when he raised one eye brow, ready to argue. She continued "Can I have three wishes instead?" she looked at enthusiastically

Draco smiled and nodded 'yes'

"Draco do you Love me?"

"I love you my Angel" it came so easily on his lips that it surprised him itself. So soon how he can fall in Love but it was the sweet truth Draco loved Hermione.

"I love you too" she smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips, if was followed by a very long passionate kiss. Only the need for breathing broke their kiss.

"Ask away, my Love" he said smirking at her

"My first wish is – each and every day first thing in the morning, I want you to tell me that you love me without fail" 'yes that was easy' he thought. If she didn't ask also he planned to do that

"I promise!" he sealed the promise with a sheering kiss "next"

"Umm! Second wish - Draco, May I ask you something ... little personal" she bit her lips and desperately wanted to revise the time and forget why she started this wish thing

"I love you Hermione! Don't hesitate just ask" he encouraged her

"What if… what will you… do if your old girlfriend (she didn't want to say Lover) comes before you?" she swallowed hard

Draco didn't regretted giving permission to Hermione and signed loudly

"I will avoid her or walk away" he said quietly

"Promise" She asked

"I promise, nothing will make me go away from my true love that's you" he kissed her wet forehead.

Hermione leaned close to her love of her life to breath in the manly scent and hide her beaming grin.

"And the third wish?" he kissed on her hair

Hermione got answer for the question already and couldn't think of any more thing

"I will store that for the future" she said kissing he husband chest to his lips.

XXXXOOXXXX

"I love you, my Angel" Draco blew warm breath on her ear and whispered to wake her up.

It's being seven months and Draco always woke her up by loving teasing words, which made her day.

"I love you too" she kissed the hovering lips and said "Good morning".

Draco looked at his glowing beautiful wife and planned to take advantage on the lazy beauty. Hermione giggled when he placed himself between her legs.

She suddenly felt uneasiness inside her stomach and her eyes widen to startle her husband. She pushed Draco away from her and ran to the toilet to throw away her contain from her stomach.

After washing up she stepped out to be covered by the night gown. Draco was very much worried from the sudden illness. He made her lie down on the bed and called for the doctor against Hermione's wish. He couldn't agree with her that she will be alright in a while.

"Mr. Malfoy you are going to become a father" the lady doctor announced.

Draco could see stars before his eyes 'he a father?' he couldn't believe he was going to become a father, he felt his knees go week and sat down near laughing Hermione. She gave him a glass of water, still giggling at his shocked face.

"Draco, Are you alright?" Hermione frowned at him when he didn't attar a word and that disturb her very much and unwanted thoughts started coming in her head.

"Are you not happy with this?" she asked him uncertainly. She did know what she will doing if he didn't want a child and prayed to God that she must not stand in such a situation.

Draco saw the sadness flickering in the golden brown eyes and shook his head to come out of the shock. Off course he wanted to be a father. It's just, it was hard to say good bye to carefree life.

"Don't say like that Love, I very much happy about it" he said breaking the melancholy mood his wife was going into and Kissed her passionately while rubbing her stomach affectionately, wondering how big his child will be inside there.

XXXXOOXXXX

_Hope you liked it_

_**Ok! This is betaed version. My beta felt like coming back, Hurray!**_

_Next chapter is going to be two year after story._


	7. Noticerequesting for your support

**Author's Note:** _This is a notice for all readers and writers in this site. I support this because has a writter I could be really pissed off if my story is deleted without notice or giving me achance to correct my mistake and has a reader I will be pissed off too if any of the story I have being reading /following is deleted._

_I am a reading in this site for past 5yrs and posting stories for past 1 1/2 yrs._

_Thank you for reading this and I request for your support._

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<strong>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

alaison

Kit Of Love and Yaoi

Twipotterfreak28

Draco mudiliar

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Another thing, there is a petition going around to stop the site from deleting the story, here is the link, just remove the space, please sign.

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

or just go to change(dot)org and type in 'Fanfiction'. It should be one of the first to pop up.

Thank you.


End file.
